


On The Run

by Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Clint Barton, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, POV Clint Barton, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor
Summary: Clint is great at decision making, Bucky is the only one that seems to agree.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	On The Run

Clint paced the room, nursing a drink on his hands as he surveyed the crowd. He resisted the urge to fidget with the tie and the cufflinks on the sleeves of his jacket. He kind of envied Bucky, who got to wear a turtleneck, dress pants and cufflink-less jacket. Then again the clothes suited him, and the clothes Clint was wearing suited him too, even if he liked to complain.

What bothered him the most was how expensive his suit was. Bucky's was significantly cheaper, and it was all part of the plan. But he really rather not have to wear clothes that are probably more pricey than his whole life together. It made him itchy, but if SHIELD (via Tony Stark) gave him this for the mission, he had to suck it up and wear it as if it was a second skin. He had to look the part; at ease among this rich snobs who were probably neck deep into shady business.

Their part of the mission was easy. They were the eyes among the crowd, ready to inform if some movement started at the party, so the whole team could flee. Clint turned away from the window and let his gaze swipe over the crowd, drinking the last of his liquor and spotting Bucky on the other side of the room.

He looked at ease, leaning against a railing and drinking something clear with lots of ice. He did look like he fitted in, sharp jawline, pretty blue eyes and plump lips. And there he was, looking a mess on his expensive suit, he had some ribs taped up and he had some transparent tape on a cut near his eyebrow. Clint was sure he stood out like a sore thumb.

When he was at the bar he ordered another of the drink he had just finished and leaned on the bar as he waited. He managed to overhear how some guards muttered that apparently some people had infiltrated and that they were going to sweep the floor and take whoever looked suspicious.

Clint bit the inside of his cheek, taking the drink from the bartender with a nod, turning to give a glance at the crowd and spotting Bucky, they locked eyes and Clint's mind raced for a second, coming up with an idea. Before Bucky looked away he winked at him, pushing away from the bar and sauntering across the room to where the other one was standing.

"Hey there" he smirked, leaning on the railing too and artfully sipping his drink, eyes not leaving Bucky's.

"Hey, wha-" Bucky was going to answer, but Clint moved forward, pressing close, mouth to his ear.

"Floor's gonna be swept, they suspect something, gotta blend in more" he nuzzles the small sliver of skin under Bucky's jaw that's not covered by the turtleneck pulling away with his more flirtatious smirk, extending his hand a bit, bumping it with Bucky's, nodding to the empty couches a few feet away from them.

Bucky got the message and started walking over. Clint followed, quickly finishing his drink and setting the glass on the table. They sat next to each other and soon enough Bucky's moving.

"What's your plan?" Bucky asks, just as close as Clint had been before, one of his hands coming up to slide under one of the lapels of Clint's suit.

"We gotta make out" he blurts out, face inches away from Bucky own ear.

"And you think that's a smart idea?" Bucky laughs, right on Clint's ear, pressed up against him, making Clint feel the vibrations from his chest.

"Nope" he smiles dryly, moving his hand to Bucky's waist.

"Good, I'd be worried if you did, because this is straight up madness" he goes down to a seductive tone that wasn't even necessary.

Bucky didn't have to seduce him to get Clint to kiss him, but if he wanted to play the part, so be it.

They pull away a little, just enough that they're staring at each other's eyes. Clint licks his lips and this close he can see Bucky trailing the movement with his eyes and mimicking it on his own lips, and this time Clint follows with his eyes.

When he looks back up at Bucky's blue eyes he sees an amused spark "how long do you think I've to kiss you for it to be credible?"

Clint huffs "this ain't gonna be easy... thank god we have these clothes" he sighs, looking up for a moment, his hand on Bucky's hip squeezes softly and urges him closer "c'mon, you gotta get closer, and it's the perfect excuse to have eyes on the door"

Bucky shakes his head in disbelief, not missing a beat and straddling Clint's slightly parted legs "good enough for you, sir?" He mocks the last word, playing with Clint's tie, staring down at him, lips curled in amusement.

"Couldn't be better, sweetheart" he drawls back, both of his hands on Bucky's hips. He leans up "how many?"

Bucky brushes a strand of hair out of the blond's face and smiles "five, they spread out" he whispers, shifting a little, sitting on Clint's thighs "buckle up, going in at three"

Clint swallows and nods, pressing his forehead against Bucky's as a part of his mind thought _'it shouldn't be this hot having to kiss him under this circumstances'_. He didn't listen to the countdown, but as soon as he feels the press of lips against his own he presses back eagerly, one finger hooking on the belt loops of Bucky's pants and tugging.

Clint keeps half of his focus on kissing Bucky and the other trying to find out where the hell the guards are. Bucky pulls away, cheeks slightly dusted with red and chuckling as he pressed even closer "one, ten, nine, three and twelve o'clock" he mumbles, lips brushing over Clint's

He nods, reaching to undo his tie and getting assisted by Bucky "having fun, aren't ya?"

"Hmm not more than you do, hotstuff"

They stay almost glued to each other as the guards pass by them, completely ignoring the display. Bucky had started grinding as soon as the guards were past them and further into the room, on Clint's line of vision.

"Stopped at the wall, gathering and spreading differently" Clintmouths at Bucky's neck making him gasp.

They didn't have to take it this far, just a few kisses would have done the trick, but both of them had been dancing around this for a while now and saving their asses had been the perfect excuse.

When the guards exited the room both of them sighed in relief, pressing their foreheads together. 

Clint was going to snark something at Bucky when their comms buzzed.

"Boys, job's done, get out whenever you can" Natasha spoke fast and all business, clearly in the middle of getting out of the building.

Bucky laughed and didnt move from Clint's lap, turning off his comm and waited until Clint confirmed the instructions and turned off his own comms to speak "what do you say if we take this to our hotel, uh? I think we could give a real good use to the gigantic bathtub"

Clint laughed too, head thrown back, eyes shining with amusement "it wasn't a bad idea after all, Barnes"

"Oh no, it was a terrible idea... I'm gonna make sure both of us are out of commission for a while" Bucky purrs

And who is Clint to say no to that?


End file.
